Fears
by Chiyo Mai
Summary: His father said that he would never return...Was he wrong?


9 year old Scorpius had just got home from an evening shopping; it was now 8:00 pm when he stepped inside the front door.

"Mother, Father!" he called out. "I'm home!"

But he got no answer; he wondered where his parents could have gone to. He started to wander around the manor, looking in every room he passed, calling out to his parents every once and a while. Soon, he had checked about every room, but there was one more room he had yet to search, this particular room being the one that his father had specifically told him never to enter, that it was forbidden, that it was where the late Dark Lord had held his Death Eater meetings…By this point, Scorpius was starting to get worried. His father had told him all about Voldemort, how he had been forced to serve him, how his grandfather had loyally served him, about the war, about Harry Potter, and how Voldemort finally came to his demise after so many people had suffered.

Scorpius decided that his parents had to be in this room. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the door knob, grasping it and slowly began to turn the knob, pulling the door open…The sight he saw immediately made him freeze, he put a hand over his mouth to keep the bile that had risen to his throat to not spew out…There, in the middle of the huge room was his parents, piled over each other in a heap, both of their eyes dull and dead, staring up at him. Scorpius' legs were trembling as he stared at his beloved mother and father with wide, scared eyes. He collapsed onto the floor by them, not even noticing the shadowy figure standing behind the heap of his parents. He began to sob, grabbing onto his father's chest tightly as his tears fell.

"Ah, young, Scorpius", said a hoarse voice.

Scorpius looked up with a startled expression. If possible, his eyes got even wider at the sight in front of him. Could this really be who he thought it was? Could this really be the dark Lord that was feared by everyone at one point in time? Could this really be Voldemort? All these questions were swarming in Scorpius' mind like a pack of angry bees. He slowly got up and backed away a few steps.

"You...but…how?! My father said you were dead! That'd you'd never rise again!"

"Ah, but Draco underestimates me, my power."

"How…Why did you kill my parents?!" Scorpius shouts, fists clenched at his side as angry tears stream down his face.

"I just wanted to get closer to you, you see." Voldemort says in a cold voice.

"Your parents were just an obstacle in my way; your father did put up quite the fight though."

Scorpius just felt worse as he thought of his father fighting to protect him and his mother, dying in the end by the Avada Kedavra curse, no doubt.

"Wha-What do you want with me?" Scorpius managed to choke out.

"You, Scorpius, I need you. You are the key to the plan that I have devised for the entire wizarding world."

Scorpius' face was contorted into a look of pure horror. He backed up even more, mumbling to himself.

"No," he whispered. How could you do this!!!? You must be out of your mind!" he started to charge at Voldemort, immediately stopping dead in his tracks as a spell barely missed him and hit the wall behind him.

Voldemort stood there with his wand outstretched, giving a death glare in Scorpius' direction.

Scorpius stood there with wide eyes, he took some steps back.

"I'm scared, I'm scared!" he whipped around and started to run as hard as his short legs would carry him down the hall, not even daring to look behind to see if that monster was following him. He shut his eyes tight, tears splaying out of them as he ran. He felt something hit his back. Then, all of a sudden, Scorpius stopped. He wasn't able to move. He saw in front of him what he had been running away from. Voldemort was right in front of Scorpius, his wand aimed right at his chest. That must be why he couldn't move, Voldemort had hit him with the petrificus totalus spell causing him to stay still.

"You run away from me, Scorpius. This just shows how weak you are, how useless…Just like your pity of a father." he said with a sneer.

Scorpius clenched his teeth together, struggling to move, but simply couldn't.

"I thought I needed you, but you've shown me just how pathetic you really are. I can easily take advantage of some other person to do my biddings. So, you are worthless trash now and must be disposed of. Just like your good for nothing parents."

Scorpius' eyes were wide, knowing what he was about to do.

"No, n-!" Scorpius yelled, he was cut off by a bright flash of green in his eyes and the voice of Voldemort screeching out the killing curse.

***

Scorpius shot out of bed, screaming at the top of his lungs, his body and face drenched with sweat. He was panting heavily, rubbing his eyes and face, noticing that he was crying. He then saw the door of his bedroom slam open, he gasped but then relaxed seeing that it was only his parents.

"Scorpius! What's wrong with you?!" his father yelled out at him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Scorpius was trying to find the right words to explain the horrifying nightmare that he had just experienced, but all he could manage was opening and closing his mouth at a loss for words. He finally broke down and sobbed into his father's chest, his mother on his other side, rubbing his back soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"Y-you said he would never come back right dad? I don't want to die…"

Draco stared down at his son who was still clutching on to his nightshirt with confusion and sadness. He hugged his son tightly against him.

"That's right, Scorpius, never again. It's going to be alright, I'm here, and I would do anything to protect you and your mother." Draco felt Scorpius nod and start to relax his once tense body. Before he knew it Scorpius was asleep from lack of energy. Draco slowly put Scorpius down onto the bed again and covered him with thin blankets. He kissed the top of his son's forehead as Astoria put her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I caused you all these fears, Scorpius…" They both walked back to bed.


End file.
